V62 Skyranger
The first production model of the upcoming V60 series of Endo/Exoatmospheric VTOL craft, the Skyranger was initially designed late 2182, hit redesign, and was shipped out after testing showed it was far superior to the UD2M in many ways. Summary While not as good at transportation and air support as the UD4L, the V62 excels in it's own ways. Being cheaper, smaller, and easier to keep running, the V62 is more common than the UD, and with it's smaller size and therefore lower weight, it consumes less fuel, and is also much more maneuverable, allowing it to keep in the heat of a fight with less work. Carrying a pilot, copilot, and four passengers, the Skyranger may not be able to transport as many marines, but the ability to prepare one, load it, and send it out faster than a UD4 makes it the ideal response craft and light transport/gunship. Specifications 'General' *Heat-resistant, radar-absorbent coating *5 centimeter thick composite armor plating minimum *Modular propulsion units *Modular weapon pods *Mounts for twin-cycle SSTO engines or standard turbines *Flight Guidance Computer *Thrust Vectoring for ease of turning *Room for 2-10 when configured correctly *Durable yet stealthy design 'Cockpit' More cramped than the UD's cockpits, both the pilot and copilot sit side by side in Martin-Siekert R2103 Ejection Seats. The canopy of the craft is coated in the same materials as the UD4, and is able to be blown in separate directions upon Ejection, leaving the Pilots invisible in a cloud of debris, potentially saving their lives. It is also pressurized and sealed off from the passenger compartment. 'Fuselage' The main section of the craft features the highly-modular propulsion units, which can be switched between different units such as the V50 series rotor blades or the standard V60 primary thruster units, which are fed by the dual ram intakes to either side of the cockpit. To either side also sit modular weapon units, commonly used with grenade or rocket systems. Similar to the UD series, a sensor net notifies the pilots and crew of a hull breach, preventing oxidation at speeds excess of Mach 5 (Achievable only with thruster pods) and a loss of craft and crew. Along the hull are also various RCS points for zero-G maneuvering. Inside is room for four marines plus supplies, with 8 marines in the most efficient configuration. Propulsion When using the V50 series rotors, similar limits and maximums are present (No use in Vacuum, for example). With the new V60 issue thrusters, however, at the cost of both price and maintenance hours, push the V62 to new heights, frontiers, and battlefields, bringing it to speeds of around Mach 9 in earth-standard conditions when used in conjunction with the standard-issue twin-cycle engines, similar to a UD4L's. V50 rotors versus V60 engine alone, the V50s are more fuel efficient and practical for low atmosphere operation, and give off less of a heat signature. However, the thruster units are much more powerful and responsive, and are able to and allow the V62 to function in a broader range of environments, and when used with the twin-cycle engines, allow the V62 to break orbit. In atmosphere, the twin-cycles can be replaced with standard turbines for less strain on fuel reserves. 'Flight' Thanks to the nature of the V62, in flight the craft is very nimble, and can pull maneuvers beyond that of the operator's limits (Both fortunately and unfortunately). In zero-G, intelligently placed RCS units enhance maneuverability, allowing a marine boarding party to quickly and safely make it past an enemy's guns. In air support scenarios, the common armament (Consisting of two rocketpods and a pair of republic electrics) can make short work of the enemy, given the rotors or thrusters are tilted correctly. Re-entry and hypersonic flight are often unstable without computer guidance, and the former requires an extended and modified path down unless there is a lack of atmosphere. 'Armament' Off the Assembly Line, a V62 set to be armed is commonly sent out with two RE700 20mm Gatling Cannons in a nose-mount, and two Dumbfire rocket pods. More exotic configurations exist, such as the 'missileboat' type, or the 'Bug zapper'. Other systems include the flares and whatever it carries. Overview Overall, the V62 is reliable, straightforward, and is enough of a match against the UD4 that some rivalries are easily apparent between the new Skyranger and veteran Cheyenne pilots, and former pilots of the V50 series praise the advancements made. However, it is no replacement for the current workhorse of the Colonial Marines, and it's design makes it particularly vulnerable during reentry, giving the Cheyenne a leg up on orbital deployments. As a planetside workhorse, however, the versatility and ease of use the V62 allows it to be more practical in lifting and response roles. Trivia *Originally, the V62 was to be cancelled in favor of the UD2M, but upon further inspection, it was decided that it would fly the modern skies instead. *The current design is based upon a heavily modified VTOL design from one of Cravitus' first XBox games, Mechassault 2. *The entire article was typed in less than an hour. *The V62 is named after the X-COM Skyranger dropship. Gallery VTOL final.jpg|Lore-wise: Earlier concept of the V62A, featuring thruster units on the tail for turns. Reality: The Mechassault 2/Battletech Aeron VTOL. Category:Vehicles Category:Technology